


【许药】爱你的365天——小寒

by nolanwoo



Category: NOLANWOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolanwoo/pseuds/nolanwoo
Summary: 直到凌晨两点半，路上再没有半个行人，整个城市安静到如同死去，许愿才带着满身尘土回到了暂住的小旅馆。





	【许药】爱你的365天——小寒

直到凌晨两点半，路上再没有半个行人，整个城市安静到如同死去，许愿才带着满身尘土回到了暂住的小旅馆。

又困又累，带着满肚子问号，他拖着身体爬上三楼，低矮的天花板和水迹斑斑的墙壁一点也不赏心悦目，但是为了安全，总要牺牲点什么。许愿孤身藏在这里三天，既然没有人继续追来，那么忍受这糟糕的环境是他可以接受的代价，毕竟有更重要的目标需要实现。

灯泡该在的位置只剩半截碎玻璃和扭曲的钨丝摇摇欲坠，他有点走神，用心思索着如何隐藏自己的目标，目光迷离地走到门口，还没来得及掏出钥匙，就感到后腰被沉甸甸的金属顶住了，是枪，许愿心里猛地一沉……

“大……”叫喊还来不及出口已经被清脆的上膛声逼回胸腔，许愿不敢再试探身后人的耐性，又实在被这亲密接触逼得心里发毛，只能碎碎絮叨着：“大哥，我真不好这口儿，不是，大哥你别这样啊……”

神秘人把鼻子压在许愿颈项出，温暖的呼吸逼得男人一个激灵，逃避似的紧贴在门板上，反倒让自己更加无处可逃。但他还是借机偷瞟了一眼，板正的大檐帽把这人眉眼挡得严严实实，庄严的徽章刺痛了他的眼睛。

对方没有急着乘胜追击，而是慢条斯理地握住猎物的手腕，折到背后，锁在一起，用一只手牵着，漫不经心在掌心挠了一下。还非常自然地把手伸进许愿裤兜，掏出有点发黑的钥匙，哼了一声，插进钥匙孔。

这人过于熟稔的态度让许愿浑身不自在，他不是不通人事的毛头小子，自然能感觉到那人的手指过于贴近自己下体，甚至还轻轻勾了一下……

“警察同志，咱有话好好说成吗，您看我就一小老百姓，犯不着您深夜搁这儿守着吧，再说……”话音没落门就已经敞开，许愿被推了一下，径直摔在床上，正面朝下埋进没叠的被子里，一股霉味呛得人发晕。

被反绑的人想翻个身还挺难的，许愿艰难蠕动着，思考脱身的办法，但是对于这种，一翻身就直面别人小兄弟的尴尬场景，还是太猝不及防……

药不然许是等得急了，又或者憋得狠了，连伪装都懒得维持，歪斜的帽檐遮住半只眼睛，另一半瞳孔折射出火一样的欲望，他扯坏了许愿脏兮兮的外套，骑跨在对方胸膛上，没有一句话就试图把自己塞进许愿嘴里。

可怜的许叔有点无奈，但是确定了是药不然后还是放松下来，近乎绝望地感到安心，甚至顺从了对方过于粗鲁的动作，舌头和温暖的口腔配合起来，包裹住性器无序地收缩滑动，甚至悄悄用牙齿偷袭一下。

被许愿的温柔和细致俘虏，药不然眼里泛着水光，腰肢渐渐软化，偶尔发出轻缓的鼻音，想起来自己上衣没脱，慢条斯理开始解衬衫的扣子。

药不然瘦了，他眉眼间全是暴躁和狠厉，只有偏过头哼哼唧唧那一刹，透过眼角的水光依稀能看到小二爷旧日骄傲的影子。

许愿感到胸前有点湿漉漉的，连忙低下头，目光顺着药不然赤裸的胸前爬下，看到他正将湿淋淋的手指从自己身后抽出来，亮莹莹地泛着光……

药不然白了一眼“小爷我今儿赶时间，大许你可要卖力点！”毫不留恋地从许愿嘴里脱身，解放了他被束缚的下身，紧紧盯着许愿的双眼，就骑了上去，像两块分离的榫桙，终于归位，融合成崭新的自我。

两个人都没有克制自己的意思，许久未见了，漫长的思念，过去的折磨，只能化作凶狠的抽插，把这一场性事，也变做另类的搏斗。

许愿还是没忍住说了句：“药不然，和我回去吧。”被身上趾高气昂的人咬住嘴啃了半天，两个人都气喘吁吁的，药不然抹了把嘴宣布，“你再说这话，小爷还要咬你！”

许愿不信邪，在药不然忘情扭动时又试图发出劝告，果然又一次被咬得难以自已，反倒小二爷越战越勇，神气地继续骑着许愿逞威。

许愿认为是手铐限制了自己的发挥，连忙冲药不然要求：“帮我……”呜呜呜又被堵了嘴，药不然得意洋洋：“别说废话，许愿你还是不是个爷们儿了？”

“你倒是先把我松开啊小祖宗，我使不上劲儿”许愿这会儿是真委屈了，好不容易等到被松开也顾不得揉揉发疼的手腕，连忙抓稳摇摇晃晃的小二爷，卖力向上进攻，把节奏给控制住。

药不然却又换了副脸孔，显得冷冷淡淡，自顾自套弄自家小兄弟，绝不错眼看许愿一下，这当口许愿绝不会戳破他的小心思，只是卖力开拓着对方身体，在思念已久的乐园肆意横行。

失而复得总是会让人更深刻地认识自己，许愿不能忍受再一个三年了，没有药不然的日子他过够了，药不然主动找上门来安抚了他内心的焦躁，但这还远远不够，他会做出更好的选择。

高潮来得迅猛又灿烂，药不然脸色泛红，眼神迷离，再不顾端着骄傲和面子，张着嘴不断急促地呼吸，手指勉强抓住许愿揉烂的衬衫下摆“许愿、大许、许叔！你别走”，脱力似的趴在那人胸前。

许愿感觉自己的胸前又湿了，这次他微微用力，把药不然的头扣在胸前，安慰地抚弄着……药不然大概真的很疲倦，眼底带着青黑，身上多了些说不清道不明的伤疤，腰侧甚至有一道青紫的瘀痕-许愿摸上去他抽了一口冷气，是最近的。

药不然差一点就要睡着了，手腕处冰冷的金属吓醒了他，许愿带着一点浅浅的笑意，把另一半扣在自己手腕上，扬手展示了一下钥匙，顺着破损的窗框甩甩手：“这样我们就不会分开了。”

“药不然，梅花都开了，我们回家吧。”

好像跑题了，只好结尾强扣一下，溜了溜了～


End file.
